The Fugitives
by BlackFalcon269
Summary: When an old face turns up with a new pack of heroes in Jump City, the Titans find themselves dragged into new fights with old enemies. My first Teen Titans story. Possible Pairings: RobStar BBRae, JinxOC, maybe some others. Rated T for future content.


**Alrighty, so here's my first ever Teen Titans Fanfic, I hope you guys can enjoy it. Without any further ado, BlackFalcon269 presents…**

**The Fugitives!**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Fugitives**

* * *

"Titans, GO!"

The catchphrase heard by so many people before rang through the streets of Jump City. People who heard it quickly cleared the streets as they knew mayhem would soon follow. They were right to move as the roar of a motor signalled a large motorcycle roared down the road. Black with a blood red design along the body, the cruiser blazed down the centre of the road. Its grey-skinned rider recklessly weaved past the traffic coming up the road, his black hair whipped back by the wind as his tattooed arms drove with expert timing. Behind him, the purr of a high-powered motor signalled his pursuer. The red and silver blur that was the R-Cycle came roaring past in hot pursuit. Behind the handlebars sat the Boy Wonder himself. Robin pulled hard on the accelerator, pushing his bike forwards alongside the villain.

"Give it up Rancid, you can't win this." He shouted through his helmet at the villain alongside him.

"Fat chance bird boy"" Johnny Rancid yelled back. "Johnny Rancid don't slow down for nobody!" Giving a rough laugh he shot ahead of Robin, careening down the street. Gritting his teeth, Robin took off in pursuit, but the oncoming traffic hindered his progress as he made sure to avoid it at all cost, while Rancid merely blazed straight through.

Suddenly the lithe form of a green cheetah could be seen sprinting down the sidewalk after the biker. Slipping between two parked cars, the cheetah pushed on to sprint after the villain at the fastest he could go. Noticing the green cat behind him, Rancid smirked and taking his left hand off the clutch handle, he grabbed for his energy pistol holstered by his side. Never taking his eyes off the road in front of him, he aimed behind him and began to fire at the road. The cheetah tried to weave and dodge the energy blasts, but at the speed he was going he only managed to trip over his own feet. Fortunately he managed to morph himself into a green falcon and fly out of harm's way. Robin watched the falcon fly ahead and turned on the communicator in his helmet.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy and I are having trouble. Do you have the blockade set up?"

"Already done, Robin, and he's heading straight for it."

"Roger that, get ready."

The chase turned the corner of the street and came out onto the exit onto the freeway. Across the road stood a line of police cars, with a familiar blue and white car positioned in the middle. Shielded behind the open door of the T-Car, the silhouette of the cybernetic champion of the Teen Titans stood at the ready, his sonic cannon aimed at the approaching vehicle. Above the blockade floated the bronze and grey skinned beauties of the team, starbolts and magic at the ready.

"On your word, Cyborg." Robin said, decelerating a bit to get himself out of the blast radius

"Ready… Fire!" Cyborg yelled, firing off the beam of blue sonic energy. Starfire unleashed a volley of her starbolts, while Raven fired off bolts of her black magic at the road. Rancid's mortorcycle was heading straight for the barrage, but the villain didn't seem to care. He dodged the Sonic Blast and weaved between the blasts like they were nothing. Taking aim, he charged his energy pistol and fired his own volley of shots, directly at the line of police cars to the left of Cyborg. The resulting shots managed to catch one of the engines, and the police car gave a loud belch of fiery explosion. The resulting blast blew Raven off her feet, sending her crashing into Starfire as they fell to the tarmac. Cyborg ducked behind the door of the T-Car as the window was blown out by the blast, giving Rancid plenty opportunity to power the bike over the wrecked police cars and onto the clear road. Robin reacted quickly enough to activate the thrusters on the underside of his bike and jump the cars too, but he had very little chance of catching up now. He sped after him anyway. The green falcon from before swooped back down to the T-Car, shifting back into his more familiar form of the short and green-skinned Beast Boy.

"Cy, you alright buddy?" Beast Boy asked as he ran towards the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cyborg said, standing up, brushing broken glass of his shoulders. "What about the girls?" They looked over to where they noticed movement from behind the cars. Starfire was supporting Raven up as they came over to the car.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked.

"I am uninjured, but Raven appears to be dazed." Starfire said, as Raven took her arm from around her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, just give me a couple of minutes." She said, shaking her head slightly.

"Not enough time. Raven, BB, in the car. Star get after Robin and Rancid." Cyborg ordered. Star quickly left the ground as she sped after the duo. Raven and Beast Boy got in after Cyborg, and the engine of the T-Car roared into life, before pulling away and speeding off in pursuit.

_Meanwhile elsewhere…_

"Eyes on the target, heading southwest on the freeway. R-Cycle and other Titans in pursuit." Spoke a female voice. The owner of said voice took her binoculars away, standing from her crouched position, as the silhouette of her companions came over her.

"Do we continue as planned?" Asked a deep male voice to her left. "They could present trouble."

"Good, I've been looking for trouble" said another male on her right, grinning to himself.

"Cool it guys." The female replied, cracking a sly grin of her own. "It was inevitable we'd run into the Titans coming here, better to get it out of the way now. Besides, it'll be fun to meet up with old friends again. Let's go" And with that, the five silhouettes started to move quickly towards the freeway

_Back with Robin..._

Robin and Rancid continued to trade projectiles as they raced along the freeway. It was at a stalemate; every shot Rancid fired off, Robin would dodge, and every disk or birdarang Robin threw was blasted out of the air by Rancid's pistol.

"Give it up Birdie, you know you ain't gonna catch me." Rancid laughed as he rocketed ahead. Robin began to accelerate, but paused as he saw something strange. Ahead of the two bikes, a large layer of sheet ice suddenly shot across the freeway. Robin reacted quickly enough to break in time. Rancid however was too busy taunting to notice. Before he could react in time, his tyres hit the ice. With high speed and no control, Rancid's bike flew out from under him and skidded across the ice sheet and onto the tarmac, flipping and spinning a few times before crashing into the railing.

Rancid himself slid into the railing with a bang, dazing himself. Robin pulled the R-Cycle to a stop and dismounted, watching the scene unfold as five figures descended from the nearby hills onto the freeway and approached Rancid, silhouetted in the shadow of the hill. Rancid shook his head and drew his second energy pistol, but a blast of pink energy that looked strangely familiar to Robin caused it to fall to pieces.

"Who the hell are you freaks?" Rancid asked, backing up into the railing.

"We're the freaks who just tracked you across 6 states." Stated the largest silhouette darkly, stalking forwards and removing taking a deadly looking tomahawk from his back. "So don't get any ideas about running."

"WAIT! What's going on here?!"

The group finally turned to notice Robin, though behind him he could hear the telltale roar of the T-Car's engine, and heard Starfire zipping in from above to assist him. At least he wouldn't have to face these newcomers alone.

The large shadow stepped forward. He stood at about an inch taller than Cyborg, with a thick muscular build and reddish skin of Native American heritage. Jet black hair fell straight down his back, and the top half of his face was obscured by an almost tribal mask, designed to look like an eagle's beak, with eagle's feathers running down the back. He wore a tight sleeveless shirt in dark green, with dark green tights with a red stripe down each leg, and black and red boots. A second tomahawk was strapped to his back to complement the one in his hand.

"This does not concern you, Titans." He boomed in a deep voice, raising his tomahawk at Robin. "Leave Rancid to us and be on your way."

"We cannot allow that. The Johnny Rancid must come with us to answer for his crimes." Starfire said, flying forwards to address, the man directly. However, before she could go much further, she suddenly found herself pulled to the ground by some kind of force. Landing on her feet, she tried to move, but was held in place by the force.

"Let her go!" Robin yelled to one who appeared to be holding her down, a tall and gangly Asian girl with dark purple hair cut into a bob, whose hand was held out in Starfire's direction. She wore a silver top with a symbol of a purple orb of energy, and silver shorts, with silver knee-high boots.

"Why don't you try and make me?" She teased in a high pitched voice. Robin instantly had a birdarang in hand, while Cyborg advanced from the now parked T-Car with his sonic cannon primed, but both were stopped by a group of icicles lodging into the ground just in front of their feet.

"Now now gents, the two of you against her just don't seem too fair to me." Said a third party stepping forward, smirking devilishly. Shorter than his counterpart, this second male was also of much paler skin, almost to the point of being albino. His silver hair was slicked back, and he wore a black T-shirt and Jeans, with white boots and a white leather trenchcoat. As he held out his hands, two more sharp spikes of ice seemingly formed out of thin air, freezing together at astonishing speed.

"Frostbite! Graviga! Stand down!" Barked out a commanding voice from behind the two. The pair jumped before looking behind them. The silver-haired boy, presumably Frostbite, grunted reluctantly before he nodded, dropping his icicles and backing off. Graviga also backed off, dropping her hand and allowing Starfire to stand up once more.

"Sorry about them Titans, they tend to get a bit trigger happy from time to time." The female voice said as she walked forward. As she stepped out of the shadow of the hill, the Titan's eyes widened in recognition. The pink hair, the grey skin and black dress, it could only be one person…

"Jinx?" Robin asked surprised.

"Hey Robin. Been a while hasn't it?" Jinx asked, smirking slightly. She seemed to have grown an extra inch or two since she had last seen the Titans, though her style was still the same as before.

"What are you doing with these new companions?" Starfire asked, casting a curious eye over the others, though she avoided making eye contact with Graviga.

"You know the usual, serving a bit of justice." She said nonchalantly. "You see Johnny here has a pretty big bounty put out on his head by the Steel City Police. We just need to bring him in and collect it, that's all."

"And why should we just give him to you? He's got plenty to answer for here in Jump City." Raven said as she approached the group. Beast Boy came up with her, standing opposite Frostbite, the two looking at each other edgily.

"Come now, do we really have to argue about this?" Jinx asks, her lazy grin returning. "I don't want to have to start anything here. He's still going to prison isn't he? Let's not make this any harder than it has to be." Though she acted casually, Robin could see her preparing into a battle stance, the others as well. He weighed the options carefully in his mind. If it was just Jinx then he wouldn't think twice about arguing to keep Rancid here. But it was clear that Jinx and her gang were willing to fight over it, and he didn't know what the extent of their powers were. Granted he didn't know that she was going to keep to her end of the bargain, but it was clear she hadn't returned to villainy, for now at least.

"Fine, you can take him. Titans, fall back." Robin ordered. The other's looked at him in surprise, but they knew better than to question his judgement and silently backed off. "But I expect you to keep your end of the bargain Jinx. No funny business."

"Still as paranoid as ever, huh Robin?" Jinx smirked but nodded in agreement as she turned to her team. "Alright Fugitives, let's move out. Thunder Hawk, grab Rancid. Blue Beacon, prepare the transport"

_Fugitives?_ Robin thought to himself as they set about themselves. The large one with the tomahawks, Thunder Hawk, picked Rancid up by the scruff of the neck and dragged him over to the group, where Frostbite froze his hands together in a block of ice. Meanwhile the last member of the team, now known as Blue Beacon, flew to hover over the group. He wore a black jumpsuit with blue shoulder pads, gloves and boots and a face mask in blue. A symbol that Robin could not recognise was emblazoned on his chest, and a he wore a strange blue ring on his right index finger. He held out his fist and a beam of blue energy shot out and formed a platform, which the whole team climbed onto.

"You guys know we're gonna need to get official transport right?" He asked lazily. "I can't afford to do this every single time we have to go somewhere."

"Chill out, Beacon, We're working on it." Jinx said as she looked back to the Titans. "We've got business in Jump City, Titans, so expect to hear from us soon." She gave a sarcastic little wave as the platform flew into the air and over the hills, pulled by Blue Beacon. The Titans watched them leave before they turned to Robin.

"Dude, what's going on with Jinx?" Asked Beast Boy, confused.

"Who were those people she was with?" Starfire wondered.

"What are they doing in Jump City?" Cyborg queried.

"And how much can we actually trust them?" Raven added darkly, looking over at Robin. He looked deep in thought, but turned to the group with a determined look.

"I don't know…" He finally said. "But I'm going to find out."

**And there we go with the end of Chapter 1. Have any questions? Spot any spelling errors or mistakes? Just want to give an opinion? Leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter.**

**This is BlackFalcon269, signing off**


End file.
